Y me miraste a los ojos
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Y entonces, él la miró a los ojos... Para Ita. Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a George R.R Martin.


_**Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: "Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

* * *

_¡Te deseo un próspero y feliz año! (Un poquitito atrasado) :3_

* * *

Me miraste a los ojos buscando un rastro de lo que fuese mi madre en sus años de esplendor, de juventud, de ensoñación, así como yo en algún momento me sentía. Dicen las malas lenguas que somos como un reflejo una de la otra; hasta tú lo admitiste, que al mirarme veías algo de tu amada Catelyn Tully, tan hermosa con sus cabellos rojizos destellando bajo las caricias del sol y con los ojos fijos en un sinfín de sueños.

Lo admito, yo soñaba con caballeros que me rescatarían de algún dragón como en las viejas historias. Deseaba casarme con un príncipe que se convertiría en un gran rey y yo en su fiel reina, dándole herederos de los cuales nos sentiríamos orgullosos al verlos crecer. La vida da muchas vueltas y él era un monstruo nacido con un aura de locura. Es extraño decirlo, pero tú terminaste con mis pesadillas al planificar con ingenio un regicidio del cual ingenuamente fui participe. Al principio te guardé recelo, puesto que me sentí utilizada, sin embargo, gracias al veneno que aparentaba ser una insignificante joya en mi cabeza, mi tormento terminó.

¿Qué es esto que en mi interior surge como una bestia que ansia salir? Esa bestia consume mis entrañas y siembra en mi deseos inombrables; sacude mi vientre al verte y se comprime cuando posas una mano sobre mi brazo. Es extraño, mas sin embargo al mirarte mis deseos se transforman en besos dulces y caricias suaves que ansío que me des. Después de todo, la niñita tonte e ingenua sigue en una parte de mi ser, llevándose por absurdos sentimentalismos. Me miras y no sé interpretar lo que en tus ojos habita, como un secreto celosamente oculto en las profundidades del mundo; me miras como una hija a la cual amas o en otras ocasiones siento como te detiendes a admirar mis senos que se han ido formando, dando a entender que soy más una mujer que la niña que cosía telares con la Septa Mordane en Invernalia.

Pero mi pregunta es, ¿Quién eres en realidad, Petyr? Me tortura el hecho de no comprenderte del todo y al mismo tiempo, aquello despierta más mi curiosidad y mis deseos hacia ti.

Camino con un vestido de luto tomada de tu brazo. Mi tía Lysa ha muerto por un empujón envenenado de codicia y falsas promesas de amor. Tú finges pesar, cuando en realidad puedo ver que ansías el poder que el Valle de Arryn y el Nido de Ágilas te propicia.

Cada vez que hablo asientes discretamente con la cabeza, aprobando mis actuaciones y mis palabras llenas de mentiras que incluso comienzo a creerles. Es como si estuviese protegida por un escudo a base de mentiras endulzadas y traiciones que a los ojos del mundo parecen ser buenas obras ¿Qué es lo que me sucede, Petyr? Sonrió al verte, me siento protegida a tu lado y siento que junto a ti puedo sentirme un tanto feliz. Nunca viviré como en los cuentos de hadas, ni tendré un romance digno de una canción de amor, solamente sé que contigo puedo reír un poco más, besar y ser correspondida; llorar y ser consolada por tus caricias.

Aún puedo sentir el sabor del vino especiado y la miel que de tus labios probé aquel día que me besaste sin reparo. Quería recordar mi antigua vida, con mi amada Invernalia como escenario, junto con los recuerdos de mis padres, de mis hermanos, ¡Hasta de Dama! Siendo los protagonistas de mis anhelos. Cuando tus besos me embargaron de una incómoda alegría, supe que lo que por ti profeso era más un amor pasional que uno paternal.

¡Que los dioses me perdonen y guarden en su gloria a mi tía Lysa! Fue su condena de muerte el que tus labios se posaran sobre los míos. Sí, esa escena de celos donde me tomó de las muñecas con tal violencia, me di cuenta de como te amaba y que me mataría por ti. Pero fue todo lo contrario, tus manos se mancharon con su sangre y todo por tu supuesta bastarda Alayne.

¿Qué diría el mundo entero si me encontraran en tu lecho? Nos llevarían a la horca por incesto, sin embargo, en estos pensamientos es cuando deseo ser a los ojos del mundo Sansa Stark, para encontrar el refugio de tus brazos y el calor de tu cuerpo cerca del mío, en una marea de pasional amor.

Petyr, Petyr, si tan solo supieras esto que ha nacido en mi, como si deseara devorarte hasta el fin de los tiempos; besarte y no dejarte ir. No me queda nada, ni nadie, sólo tú y tu bien conocida astucia, que me ha salvado la vida.

Pero la vida da muchos giros y consigo trae múltiples sorpresas, que para mi ingenuidad, significan los sueños de una joven florecida hechos en realidad. Estas de pie bajo el umbral de mis aposentos, con esa sonrisa entre divertida y sedienta de lujuria. Caminas hacía mi despacio, como si quisieras que yo tomara la iniciativa y sí, eso hago.

Esta noche seré tuya y me mirarás a los ojos con algo que a tu manera podría llamarse ser amor.


End file.
